Predators of Predators
by Villan O'Doom
Summary: In ancient times the Yoma had to fear a race that ate their souls just as they themselves ate the organs of humans, they were called the Hollow.
1. prolouge

Villian O'Doom: I, am seriously surprised that i have returned this day.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or claymore

Predators of Predators chapter 1: the prolouge. (note, soul society shall not appear in this)

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the north:<p>

"**How long has it been?... how I long for vengance against those damn Human's**" within the northern land's of the continent within a Giant glowing pillar with multiple Kanji for "seal", a dark voice speaks in anger, but alas the voice is not heard by anything but it's own ears.

"**I will get out of this prison one day... I Arturo Plateado, Swear... That those treacherous Human's shall Pay...**"

* * *

><p>At that time, in the village of Doga:<p>

"that's the fourth one this week!" spoke the voice of a panicked nameless character.

"this has to be the work of a Yoma!"

"I heard thay eat you when your still alive!"

"what are we going to do?"

you see, latley this village has been attacked by monsters known as Yoma, creatures that dine on the organs of humans, why they eat organs is unknown but odds are not even they themselves know why. In the current era in time, there is only one small but powerfull group that can stop them, because guns dont exist in this world so people actualy have to kill stuff the hard old fashiond way, with big-ass swords.

"Everybody shut up a little!" An old man, most likley the town mayor, because as the stereotypes say, all mayor's are old people.

"I have already sent a request for a claymore, all we have to do is wait"

blahblahblahblah let's cut ahead of time for now.

A small boy named Raki walked down a street with his brother Zaki.

"Hey Zaki, what's a claymore?" asked Raki, his brother turned to answer him. "crazy blond women with sword's...wait let me try that again. *ehem* they are regular blond women, only they have Yoma flesh and blood put into them, so they can kill Yoma slightly better that regular blond women because they have Yoma powers" Let it be known that blond's are crazy. So says the stereotypes.

Raki looked deep in thought about Yoma and how they are always eating human's, it seemed kind of unfair about how regular human's, aside from blond women, just dont have the strength to fight back.

"Zaki, how did Humans used to survive against Yoma, claymore couldnt have been around for that long could they?"

"well Raki, at one time, there was a species that was the natural predator of the Yoma, they were called the Hollow" are you getting the plot so far readers?

Raki looked curious about this new info, if the yoma were eaten by these Hollow just as Human's are eaten by Yoma, what happened to them"

"why arent there Hollow anymore? if they were strong enough to eat yoma something must have happened"

"well Raki that's complicated. Ironicaly the Hollow were driven away by human's. It is Human nature to fear the unknown, Human's were scared of Hollow because they were afraid they would start eating human's. The Hollow never ate anything other than Yoma, But according to the old legends, they were cannibals, and ate their fellow Hollow. But they never ate Human's for some reason."

"If they didnt eat us, then why would we get rid of them?"

"because people were dumb back then. Another thing about the legends, there were five Hollow kings that ruled them all, two in the east, and one in the south, north, and west." and now at this time, we see one of those moments when an image with sillohetes of the people being mentioned appear.

Up North we have a shadowy figure with a Myotismon from digimon style physique only with hair roughly the shape of a large porcupine and a menacing light purple aura!

Down south we have Arturo plateado, the guy from the piller at the start of the story living things up with a stylish green aura!

To the east we have a pair of Twins one with a lovley red aura and the other with a deep blue aura!

And finaly to the west we have what looks to be an old man sitting on a throne throwing a another Purple Aura at us, only with a little bit of black mixed in.

Now back to Raki and Zaki.

Zaki continued talking to Raki as they travelled home "But one day a group of Human's learned a strange power that allowed them to fight Hollow's, they used this power to seal away the Hollow kings, and with them gone, The other Hollow fled To Huecco Mundo, the realm of the Hollow."

At this Raki couldnt help but wonder why the other hollow would leave their leaders traped "Why didnt the other Hollow help their kings?"

"because the Hollow kings had a constant turf war going on, and the humans sealed them away in their opposite territories, the two kings of the east were sealed in the west, the king of the west was sealed in the east,

The king of the north was sealed in the south and finaly the king of the south was sealed in the north. The other hollow were unable to rescue their respective leader's without running into Hollow from enemy territory and start fighting to the death, most Hollow were savage and had little to no intellegance. Apparently the Hollow king however were extremely intelligent and powerful, and that's how they controlled the others."

Back at the gate of the village, a blonde haired woman with a big sword walked into the village, the claymore that the old mayor had requested help from.

Under normal circumstances I would tell about what happens here, but everybody should know what happens at this point, everybody put's this type of scene in every fanfic that involves clare and/or Raki. But they are not the focus in this story. so let's go back a bit into the past from this moment, to where the focus of the plot started his quest for vengance

* * *

><p>in the north:<p>

A random, and also common Yoma wondered into a big cavern after convienently falling down a giant casem, being an idiot that probably never looked up the history of it's race, walked towards the big glowing pillar. Completly unaware of the consiquences this choice of action would bring forth.

Inside the Pillar:

The voice of Arturo Plateado, Hollow king of the south... instead of noticing the new presence near his prison, was sleeping, because he was board.

* * *

><p>Outside the pillar:<p>

The Yoma sensing a presence behind it, turned aroud to see a claymore, not an important one, she's just the plot device of this chapter.

The Claymore slashed the Yoma's arm off, aiming for the head, but missed, as it jumped away.

The Blood of the Yoma spilled onto the pillar, and it began to glow.

* * *

><p>inside the pillar again:<p>

"**Huh? this smell... It's... YOMA! THIS IS THE SMELL OF YOMA! MY PREY IS JUST OUTSIDE THIS INFERNAL PRISON! I WILL NOT LET THIS PASS BY! I WILL DINE ON THE SOUL OF YOMA THIS DAY! I REFUSE TO LET A HUMAN SPELL CONTAIN MY POWER! I AM THE HOLLOW KING OF THE SOUTH!**"

The hunger of the great Hollow king, which raised as the smell of Yoma filled his nostrilles. Gained a boost in power that gave him enough reiryoku to crack the seal.

* * *

><p>outside the pillar again:<p>

The Pillar started to get large cracks all around it, and every crack that formed leaked a fowl green gas like substance.

both Yoma and claymore stoped their fight to watch what was happening, until the Yoma broke the silence.

"** Wait! I Know This! The old legends are true! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!** " the monster turned to run, but the pillar exploded into a beam of green light that shot through the cave and went straight into the sky, and was seen from the north all throughout the continent.

From the west the abyssal one Rifful looked curious, not knowing what it was, being a human originaly of course.

From the south Luciella just paid no mind to it also not knowing what it was as she also was originaly human.

From the North where the beam of light was located, Isley being in the same region, felt a massive wave of pressure strain his entire body and collapsed. His companion Priscilla, being a tad bit stronger than Isley, was able to stay standing, but just barley. Both knew that something big was going on.

Back inside the cavern, after the light faded away, a man with green hair dressed in a white suit and some sort of bone on his face. Stared at the two beings before him.

" Ten thousand years... Ten...Thousand long years I have been traped within that damn seal... my Hunger demands of me to devour, and it shall have it's wish." Faster than could seen with the naked eye, The Ancient Arrancar suddenly appeared in front of the Yoma and harshly crunched his teeth into the Yoma's neck.

The Yoma screamed in pain as its body gave a white glow and shriveled up like a grape turning into a raisen. When he was done he opend his mouth and the dead body of the yoma droped to the ground.

He turned his attention to the claymore, who snapped out of her shock as she noticed he turned to her. Raising her sword, she completly missed the chance to actualy use it as the Green haired monster dissapeared and reappeared behind her and she felt his teeth pierce her neck.

* * *

><p>Arturo Pov:<p>

I had finaly tasted the sweet taste of the Yoma's soul enter my stomach, but there was another little morcal left, at least that was what I had thought at first, she bore the scent of a Yoma, but when I bit through her flesh and tasted her soul, it was that of a Human... I knew instantly to stop, as for whatever reason, we Hollow cannot digest human souls.

We can try, but we just cant do it.

The moment they enter our belly's, our lunch comes out instantly. This was the first time I encountered a being like her, but then I reminded my self that is has been ten thousand years since I have walked among the land.

I removed my teeth from her body, making sure to spit out what little reishi I took without swallowing it, and spoke to her. " You...what are you? you smell like a yoma, but your soul is that of a filthy Human."

I could tell from her face that she was afraid of me, and she had good reason to, if she was some new yoma that could desguise the taste of their soul so that it tasted like human, then I would simply eat her regardless of the horrible taste. But if she was human, then I will simply kill her as my first step to revenge.

...I waited for three minutes but she would not answer, so I lifted my had and made a beam sword over it and slashed her body in half. I used up all my patience inside the seal I was wrongfuly imrpisoned in.

As I walked out of the cave, for the first time in many, many years. I saw the sun, never had it looked so beautiful in my eye's... I looked around to notice that I was in the North, I figured the reason why my servant's never came to help me was because they would come into conflict with that northern lunatic's army's, the idiots, they should have freed me and I would have helped to free the others, but instead all of us were captured.

At the moment, in regard's to the other Hollow king's, I debate with my self on wither or not I should free them, with them gone all the Hollow will obey me and I shall rule both the human realm and Huecco Mundo.

But without them I may encounter something that may actually be a threat to me, that strange creature with the smell of yoma but taste of human was new to me. After all this time there may have been many new things enter the playing field that is life.

I will have to learn more of the current time, for all I know my spanish accent might not be popular anymore, or humans like those damn brat's from that night all those years ago are still around. If that is the case, then there must be blood from both yoma and humans alike spilled before my glorious path.

* * *

><p>End of chapter:<p>

Villian O'Doom: well, that's it. possibly the longest prolouge I made ever.

I hope to have Arturo keep that arrogant attitude he has from all the games he appeared in, and also on a side note, The reason I made the Hollow's diet consist of only Yoma and other Hollow is because I wanted to think of a claymore world were the Yoma had something that was just as big a threat to them the same way they are a threat to Humans, while the humans have to co-exist with a race that ballanced out the odds when it came to their encounters with yoma.

When I thought of how and Arrancar would eat a soul, I new I would have to change things if I made them physical entities instead of spiritual ones.

so for arrancar they suck the souls out like a bount, and as for common hollow up to adjuchas, they eat the yoma by tearing them limb from limb with their teeth then eat them, considering the regular ones look better at eating like that than something that looks human.

I will Genualy try to keep this one going, asuming the result's of this story is good and I have the time to do them.

* * *

><p>My first OMAKE ever, LIKE A BOUNT!:<p>

Random person thing: well arturo, what would you say if I made you a main character.

Arturo: well the first thing I'd do is...

EAT A SOUL! _*like a bount!*_

DRINK SOME BUG JUICE! _*like a bount!*_

COMMAND MY SERVANTS! _*like a bount!*_

WAGE WAR ON HUMANS! _*like a bount!*_

SIT ON A THRONE! _*like a bount!*_

HAVE SUPERIORITY ISSUES! _*like a bount!*_

KILL MY WIFE! _*like a bount!*_

GET A SNAKE! _*like a bount!*_

DRESS LIKE A GAY GUY! _*like a bount!*_

PLAY WITH CHINESE FAN'S _*like a bount!*_

GET KILLED BY A TEEN! _*like a bount!*_

Random person thing: well Arturo, your song parody has not fallen on deaf ears. I'm going to put you in two bad games, one horrible fighting game and one hard to beat RPG game, If you can become a popular enough character to have people want you in the manga if not a filler arc in the anime, you may change your accent to anything you want.

Arturo: I accept!


	2. Feeding

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or claymore.

* * *

><p>After Arturo left the place he was traped in for years, the first thing he wanted to do was fill his belly with souls.<p>

Fortunatly for him, he came across a town, filled with yoma disguised as humans.

"ok, now either these are the same as that human that just smelled as a yoma, or fate has given me a reward for waiting... then again I never did find out if that was really a human yet... only one way to find out." and with that he sonido'd himself in to the town to dine.

fifteen minutes later:

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" throughout the town the screams of yoma could be heard, as arturo ran everywhere chowing down on any yoma he could find. There were many, and after being seald away for ten thousand years the man had a big empty stomach that needed to be filled.

But then suddenly as he was about charge a Yoma that tried to escape, it was cut it half before he got the chance.

Looking towards the corps he was now unable to harvest a soul out of, he noticed a blond haird woman with a sword.

"You have stolen my kill you wench, and I dont like that kind of thing"

The claymore who had not even bothered looking at him had instead looked around at all the shriveled up bodies of yoma that layed scattered across the town.

Finaly looking at him she spoke "who killed all these yoma, human?"

Now if you had ever played one of the two games Arturo made an appearence in, you would know that he has a really arrogant attitude that hates being seen as a weakling, especally by those he thinks is nothing but a weak insect...which in his eye's is everything.

"you dare disregard me as the killer of these cattle" in was not a question, he was just clarifying what he had heard. "please, like a human would have what it takes to kill a town of full of yoma. Now who really ki-" before she could finish her question, a wave of pressure fell over her body.

she looked to Arturo who had an emotionless yet murderus face at the moment. "you dare...mistake me for that filthy race of weaklings... this is utterly unforgivable."

pointing his index fingure towards her, a red ball of light appeared. The claymore still stunned by Arturo's pressure was unable to comprehend the situation, let alone notice what was about to happen.

But before Arturo could use his charged up attack, he turned around and pointed his fingure at another claymore who was trying to get a sneak attack. He muttered but a single word that made both the claymore,surviving yoma, and other hidden claymore realize the situation when it came to the gap in power.

"**cero**"

The results were instant. A huge red light shot towards the worrior and she was completley obliterated, as well as a large chunk of the town.

The claymore that was stunned had finaly snapped out of shock and charge Arturo with her blade drawn, letting out a battle cry, she was once again silent wen her blade stoped when it touched Arturo's body, not even leaving a scratch.

Anger rushing to her head at her helplesness she shouted at the green haird monster. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Arturo looked back to her with a dull expression.

"you now ask of what I am? has the knowledge of my kind vanished?"

Growing board, Arturo decided to leave, but not before he punched the claymore in the gut and she fell to the grown in pain.

"I will spare you this day, when you rise, spread the word that the Hollow have returned"

* * *

><p>1 mounth later. Location- The south:<p>

Deep in an underground cave, two organization agents guarded by three claymore, stand before a hundred foot high black cauldren.

The cauldren is covered in chains, the lid that is chained down to it, just as the pillar from the north, has the Kanji for "seal" on it. There is a moment of scilence until the two start to converse.

"so this is one of the four seals?" asks one of the men in black.

"If our sources are correct then yes. According to legend this this is the Topf von blutigen Seelen Verdammnis(1)"

"so if we can harnes the power of the hollow inside we might be able to make stronger worriors?"

"that might not be simple with this particular one, the captive was said to be able to inject his power in to others and use it to manipulate their bodies to obey his will, it might be best to use another"

"then which one, the Obelisco de las almas arrogantes (2) was the one that was destroyed a month ago, and we dont know were the east seal is located, so all that leaves is the seal in the west."

Both agents had a thinking look on. After a few minutes of thinking, one of them spoke. "we shall use this one, the seal in the west contains two of the hollow kings, the risk will be greater using it than this one."

"It still seems like a bad move, but I will agree so long as I am wrong."

* * *

><p>within the cauldren:<p>

"**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO board... when is Arturo going to come let us out? I felt the obelisk break so I ****KNOW**** that he is out... he better not be ditching the rest of us just so he get the land to himself...**"

inside the cauldren, another voice of one of the five hollow kings speaks to himself. completley unaware of the humans that were ploting to harness his power for their own to use against his fellow hollow.

"**ARTURO! HURRY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! IMMA HUNGRY!**"

* * *

><p>end of chapter.<p>

Villan O'Doom: well that wasnt as long as I would have liked.

here are the translations:

1- German for, Pot of bloody dammed souls

2- Spanish for, Obelisk of Arrogant souls.

I figured of having different containers for each hollow king that represent their various traits. an obelisk because Arturo seems like the kind of person who would want a monument dedicated to himself, and he is arrogant, hence the name.

And you will find out why the hollow king of the north has a giant cauldren soon... and by soon I mean eventualy.


	3. Memories and instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or claymore

* * *

><p>Arturo sat on a throne inside a mansion in the central region of the continent. A mansion that was full of dead Humans, that he killed, because if he was going to rest in a human made building, it was not going to be one built for commoners.<p>

As for what he was doing, he was asleep, dreaming.

* * *

><p>Dreamflashback, Arturo's POV:

It was the late years of the hollow civil war, I had invaded the east with my army. Most of my soldiers were common hollow, with some Gillian class menos grande at the front lines.

I had thought that the small numbers I had with me at the time were enough to get me to the king of the east, As their purpose was to break in an opening past the enemy so I could save my strength.

But I had found out the east had two kings the hard way.

I had thought the east to be weak for many years. There was a great city built by the hollow kings of the east, a city that was created to be a sanctuary for **Humans**.

They wanted to prove to Humanity that they wanted peace with them. So they built that city, the city they named "las esperanza"(1). They built a place for humans who wanted a new life away from yoma. A place were they would be protected and taken care of by hollow.

Not one Yoma ever went there, it was a place both Hollow and Humans lived in co-existence. I felt sickend by the mere knowledge that such a place existed. For a very long time I planned out an invasion.

But when I made it to the Hollow palace of the east, I had two enemies that day.

Everything I did barley did a thing, even with all the power my Zanpakuto Fenix gave me, all I did was give them a few scratches. But then, They used the true power of us Arrancar Hollow, The Ressureccion.

"**Insanity upon them, lacerta mentis**"(2)

"**weakness upon them, lacerta Corpus **"(3)

The red and blue kings of the east over powered me in both mind and body, I fled to the south with what little life I had, running for my life like a coward.

But when I returned to my fortress in the south, my vassals were all dead. I soon found out why. Two small boys, armed with blades that contained a presence similar to my Zanpakuto.

They drew their weapons to me, a gold spear, and a flaming sword. I was still weak from my fight in the east, I was not able to fight at my full potential. In the end, I was sealed away, Inside that damn pillar... How they had moved it to the north is beyond me, but for the first two thousand years a rested in sleep, only to awake to many more years of nothing but waiting.

* * *

><p>outside the dream, in some random building owned by the Organization:<p>

"how far along are the results?" asked a man dressed in a black cloak and wearing a bandages over his face.

"So far Ermita, terrible, every worrior we inject with so much as an ounce of hollow energy dies. The only ones that dont are the abyss feeders, and although they do get some new power, they cannot be controlled, instead they become obsessed with going to the south to try and free the hollow inside the seal."

"did we get anything valuable out of these experaments Dae?"

"only a small amount of knowledge, Hollow are survival based creatures first, and predators seconed. Based on the actions of the hollow infused abyss feeders, I learned that they try to find the best intellect that can guide them on the safest course of actions in their life, without one, they stay together and tried to bond with their pack mates so establish trust among them, to help ease their stress."

the man known as Dae moved to a table and picked up what looked to be a journal.

"when I exposed one of them to the cauldren, it instantly got close to it and seemed to express emotion like a lost child finding it's parent, scared and showing it does not like to be alone. The Hollow king iside the seal probably gives off a presence of saftey towards those it's energy controlls. Hence the reason why they all go to free it."

moving to collect some more papers on the research he made, Dae spoke again.

"but what really got my attention, was how they acted after exposer to the seal. Almost immediatly after they sense the hollow king, they attacked me and the worriors I had as guards, until be backed away to a certain distance."

"I managed to conclude that when they identify their 'master' for the lack of a better word, they become defensive and try to ensure its saftey. if the real hollow acted like this back in their time, I have no idea, but the instinct that they must put survival first was indeed real. This may have been how the hollow kings rised up among their savage and primitive bretheren, by showing them that if they obey them, they will be rewarded with survival, and freedom to hunt."

As the scientist continued to explain his findings, an abyss feeder in a cell nearby was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

><p>In the south, inside the Topf von blutigen Seelen Verdammnis:<p>

The hollow king of the north was listening to the voices of the organization humans through the ears of his servant, the abyss feeder that was listening to them speak.

"**well good sir, you are a LITTLE close, you almost got it, but considering we have been gone for so long I shouldnt be surprised. Our instinct actualy differs, some hollow care about survival but most just want to kill. Your little creations you put my power into just take after me, as I am a survival based Hollow..."**

"**but still even then, the methods of how we survive are almost always different, these little darling's just have a bit of yoma survival instinct that tells them to travel in groups, and it got mixed in with my instinct to stay close to the greatest power that offers protection when weakend.**"

"**ah yes, I remember when I was a little Gillian, lost and confused... until **_**'she'**_** appreared to me and took me in... sure I was originaly nothing but cannon fodder until I evolved into an adjuchas when she actualy considerd me valuable, but I still loved her for taking me in... but then she went and died, who would have guessed everybody else in her army wanted her dead.**"

"**I mean, sure I helped her when she layed dying from her injuries, and ate her soon afterwards when she finaly did, but I still hoped she would have made it... I guess these **_**abyss feeders**_** just inherited my habit of protecting the greater power that they feel like they should trust.**"

"***yawn*... Arturo isnt going to free us is he?**".

* * *

><p>back with Arturo:<p>

Arturo woke up from his sleep, he walked towards the entrance of the building were some common yoma, wearing white clothing and a black armband with the letter A colord in green on it, were eating the humans he killed

"all right you lowlife servants, I offered you a chance of suriving when within my pressence in exchange for you unconditional servitude. so hurry up and finish eating, I think it's time I returned to the south at long last."

As Arturo spoke his words, although calm, the yoma could tell he still was not complety patient. So they hurried with their lunch and got ready to leave.

* * *

><p>end chaper.<p>

Translations:

1. las esperanza = spanish for "the hope

2. lacerta mentis= Latin for Lizard Mind

3. lacerta Corpus= Latin for Physical Lizard

Villan O'Doom: and that's another one, I feel like first trying to have the story explain the past, then work on dealing with what the organation is doing.

When Arturo learns of the humans infused with hollow power, he will do something about the other hollow kings.

But for now, he is just trying to figure out what he wants at the current point in time and set his sight on his goal in life during this new era.

As for the Yoma he has surving him, they are nothing but cannon fodder. Also their clothing is the uniform the calaveras were wearing, because they were nothing but mass produced cannon fodder.

If you dont know what the calaveras are, they are from the bleach Huecco Mundo arc, just go look it up.


	4. Name of the North

Villain O'doom: long break,I apologise, but here we go. Also, I just realised I was spelling Hueco Mundo with two C's this whole time, There was only supposed to be one.

* * *

><p>In the South:<p>

Once again, from the prison of the northern king, we have self-debates about some type of escape plan.

"**OK! I think I got it! I'm going to take control of one of my abyss thingy's... send it to my castle in the north... and wake up that tree guy I sealed away in case I got locked up...which I did... and get him to set me free..."**

"**IT'S BRILLIANT!"**

* * *

><p>Outside Cauldron:<p>

A random abyss feeder among many others standing outside the north kings prison, suddenly had its eyes glow purple. It turned around and started to move away from the cave. The others simply watched their comrade suddenly take off with...surprisingly little curiosity... and quickly turned back to looking at the giant cauldron... and that is really all that their doing.

* * *

><p>With Arturo:<p>

"Why have no other hollow reappeared? Has my presence not yet reached Hueco Mundo? I need a new army if I am to claim the human realm." Getting irritated as time went by, Arturo has been angry that his only form of soldiers has been the common yoma he found and didn't eat.

As time went by since he first awakened, Arturo has assembled an army of yoma, they no longer wear their white uniforms, they now wear steel armour. Not very good stuff either, it actually looks like they just found scraps of metal and turned it into some form of protection. There really isn't any pattern in what they wear right now.

"Bah. No matter. I should be reaching the fortress soon... wait... I sense the presence of a hollow moving north... it feels like _'him'_ but... very weak... bah, no matter, I shall continue to reclaim my territory, If he has broke free without me knowing then I will need to rebuild my fortress."

With that, the green haired monster continued moving to his old territory. Little did he know that the competition was about to finally continue after a ten thousand year wait.

* * *

><p>At that time, in a blizzard in the North:<p>

The purple eyed abyssal feeder moved through relentless waves of snow. But kept walking until it reached a large ruined castle.

"**GAH! MY CASTLE! IT'S ALL... BROKE!"** The possessed monster ran into the broken structure looking around panicking rather humorously. **"Ok, the basement door should be around here somewhere...HERE IT IS!"**

Finding an almost collapsed stairway. It moved down carefully until it reached the bottom. Making a right turn, it walked until it reached a large stone door.

"**Well at least this part of the castle is okay. It would suck if he got crushed beneath the rubble."**

Open the door and walking through, there was just barely enough light to see a white, dead, tree. What looked to be carved into the tree was a hole that went right through it.

"**HEY RUDOBONE! WAKE UP!"**

Nothing happened.

"**Oh yeah, right... need to do that thing first..."**

This time, he channelled his spiritual power out of the seal and into his possessed drone. After which, he unleashed his spiritual pressure upon the tree.

It instantly collapsed, and from the bark. A hollow with a bull like mask stood up.

"Your majesty? Is that you?" he was in a bit of a daze from his new freedom. But could still recognise the voice he was hearing.

"**Of course it's me! I'm stuck in a big bowl and I need you to go down south and let me out."**

"A bowl my lord?"

"**Technically it's a cauldron but that doesn't matter! Now hurry up get going! I've been here for ten thousand years, and I want out... Specifically now... oh yeah, and be careful of Arturo, he's already out and I have no Idea where he is."**

Giving a nod, the hollow servant went to complete his mission... but not before turning to his king.

"By the way your majesty, my name is Rudbornn"

"**Man you know that's too hard for me to say! come on we've been through this!"**

A sigh of defeat was Rudbornn's only answer, and he kept moving.

"**... *Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif* RAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I'M ALMOST OUT! GET READY ARTURO! CAUSE KING VERBRAUCHER SHALL SOON BE READY TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO HUECO MUNDO!"**

His laughter roaring across the land, his servant racing against time to beat Arturo to his master's prison, who in turn was slowly moving to reclaim what he had lost.

The Hollow king of the north, Verbraucher, was preparing to fill his hunger after ten thousand years of starvation.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

Villan O'doom: Sorry for the short chapter, building up for a big one. Little fun fact here, Verbraucher is actually German for consumer. According to Google translate.

Any who, I had intended for the next chapter to have Verbraucher sing a Christmas parody song, then have the kings of north and south duke it out. But that was during Christmas, and then a bunch of holiday problems popped up causing a delay. Then some other personal problems caused delays, so that is probably a no-go... so assuming somebody tells me it would still work, I'll just skip the song and go straight to the Arturo angst.

Then finally we move on to the kings of the east.

Then finish up with the king of the west.

Then we go to full scale war, with some flashbacks to the Hollow kings past.

Now before I go, Hopefully somebody will message me or leave a review. I am debating with myself on wither or not I should bring in the Espada.

I fully intend to make Hueco Mundo a real place, but I was thinking about making the reason for the 5 kings being in the human realm and not their own one of those "too weak to rule home, strong enough the rule them" scheme things and have an arc in the story when the stronger Arrancar from Hueco Mundo show up and cause trouble in the human realm.

Or explain how Hueco Mundo was ruled back in the "ye ol' days" so I can explain who was Verbraucher's master, and who ruled where in the Hollow realm back during that time.

Alright, that's all I have to say now. Goodbye to all.


	5. A deal in the south

Villan O'doom: because it has been almost a year since my last update, I broke off what I had for the next chapter into a small chapter so I could update this with something. Also Im making a poll for what the Ancient hollow king's should be called so I dont have to keep calling them Ancient hollow kings.

* * *

><p>"I cant see a thing in this blizzard. I must find my way to the central region faster than this"<p>

During Rudbornn's travel between where he started and where he is going. He got caught in a gigantic blizzard, which unfortunatly led to poor vision in the endless waves of falling snow, along with a bad case of the chills.

While he's getting lost, lets recape on what events have come and gone.

One: Arturo is movement towards his fortress is also towards Verbraucher's prison, and he is with a small army of yoma.

Two: Verbraucher possesed an abyss feeder that had his spiritual power infused into it and moved up north to wake up his servant Rudbornn.

Three: At the moment, Rudbornn is currently trying to get past a blizzard in hopes of getting to his masters location before Arturo does so he dosent get killed, and/or possibly eaten.

Moving on now.

" *pant* *pant* I sleep inside a tree waiting for his majesty to return for so long and as soon as I wake up I get caught in a damn blizzard, how am I going to get to the south before Arturo does?"

With Verbraucher in his prison:

With each passing moment, Aturo and a small army of yoma was getting closer and closer. Verbraucher was running out of time before Arturo found his prison and would either,

A) put his prison on display somewhere when he builds a new fortress just to mock him... or,

B) destroy the cauldron while still trapped inside so he would be destroyed as well...

**"I hope he goes for plan A... dammit there's no way that Rudodo will make it here before Arturo does first... I need another plan..."**

* * *

><p>Outside the cauldren:<p>

The human known as Dae was panicking trying to gather as much of his stuff as he could. Not too long ago an agent of the organizaton had informed him of the path that the southern king was currently moving towards...

At first it was predicted that he would go towards his former fortress from the ancient times, but then they noticed something...

The location of the north king's prison, was dead center in the path between the old ruins, and the South king and his yoma army.

So THAT is why he is currently collecting all his stuff from his little shed built near the cauldron, with his eyes wide in fear... of course one side of his face is deformed and the eye on that side was already wide to begin with but... ah you get the idea.

" Why did we stop keeping track of him? a being with that power... nothing we can make has the strength to kill it! if I dont hurry and get out of here, all my research will be lost!" said Dae with fear obvious in his voice... not sure if it was fear for his life or his work though.

But in his little moment of insanity, one of the abyss feeders by the cauldron, as with the previous one sent to the north, had a purple glow beneath the stitched up eyes. Then it walked straight up to Dae whom heard a voice in his head.

**"You know... I may be of some assistance for your problem"**

Dae turned around startled and saw the feeder standing just a few feet away from him.

"W-what!? are... are you who I think you ar-"

**"Oh no im the happy fairy of rainbow's and- Of course I am! now look although you just reciently got the message, Arturo is A LOT closer than you think. I could easily fend him off... but of course there is one problem..."**

Dae knew without a doubt that the feeder before him was being controlled... he had been studying the hollow kings prison to learn of his influence on them. He also knew what the king wanted.

" You wish for me to free you from your containment" It was more of a statement than a question.

**"CORRECT! now if you're thinking about asking why I cant get my little pets to do the job for me... that's where the problem is"**.

The feeder walked toward the window and looked at it's master's seal.

**" You see, Arturo was the first of us to be sealed away. His prison just wore out and became weak through the flow of time on account that the guys that locked us up didn't entirely know how to make a seal yet, hence why he got out so easy. MINE however! was newer and is alot more complicated.**

**first, there's the chains. They are not only strong, but reinforce the actual seal. That makes it difficult for me to weaken it just to start my escape. Second, There is actually another seal inside this big pot with me. If I break the seal in here, the other one will restore it, it also works vice-versa if someone destroys the outside one.**

**the only way to get rid of them, is for both to be destroyed at the Exact. Same. Time. I would have used the girls to do that part, but they are infused with the reiryoku that leaked from my body and into the seal which was then extracted by you and planted into them.**

**Now unlike the seal on the inside, the one on the outside can't be broken by another hollow... or something that has hollow energy inside of it. So I'm sure you can figure out the rest of it now right?"**

It wasnt that difficult for Dae to figure out how to solve the problem, something without any traces of hollow energy had to break one seal,and the hollow would break the one inside, timing was also probably important.

**"so then... are we gonna compromise? or is Arturo gonna blow your work into oblivion?"** asked Verbraucher, pretty much forcing Dae to make a decision.

Dae thought hard about this. On one hand, If Arturo did arive and discover the location of the seal, he would be killed. On the other hand however, if he agreed to help the northern king, he would release a possibly bigger threat to the world.

* * *

><p>Arturo:<p>

Arturo stands once more in his territory. He takes in a deep breath of the southern air.

He pauses for a few moments before he utters just two words.

"I'm home"


End file.
